1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a massaging apparatus, more particularly to a massaging apparatus that has a massage member movable in transverse, longitudinal and vertical directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional massage chair 1 that includes a chair body 12, a plurality of massage members 13 and a control unit 11. The chair body 12 has a back portion 122, a seat portion 121, and a footrest 123 disposed in front of the seat portion 121. The massage members 13 are mounted in the back portion 122, the seat portion 121 and the footrest 123, and are controlled by the control unit 11.
However, since the positions of the massage members 13 mounted in the seat portion 121 and the footrest 123 are fixed, massagable areas for hips and legs of a user are limited.